transformers_robot_defenders_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Windblade
Windblade hails from the Cybertronian colony on the planet of Caminus. Her claim to fame is her rare talent for communicating with dormant Titans, for which she bears the title of Cityspeaker. Like other Cityspeakers, her face bears the markings of Caminus. Unlike her peers, however, she is not particularly religious. She has also worked alongside Shockdrop on several occasions, for which she has grown very close to him. She is also one of the very few Transformers to know most of Shockdrop's many secrets. She is noted to be an ally to the Autobots, occasionally lending a hand in their fight against the Decepticons, but very few Autobots know much about her. Perhaps that is because she is weary of trusting others, though this seems to have little consequence due to her placing full trust in Shockdrop. For unknown reasons, she seems to have a heated conflict between herself and The Agent. Apparently, she was once a member of the Dimensional Council before quitting the role of a Dimensional Guardian. One of her secret abilities allows her to track Decepticon energy signatures as to always ensure her mission success. While she returned to Caminus shortly before the Autobots and Decepticons left Cybertron, Windblade eventually travelled to Earth when she was alerted to Moltenstorm's attempts to resurrect the Chaos Bringer Unicron, leading her to reunite with Shockdrop and the other Autobots. Despite her mistrust for others, Windblade accepted Optimus Prime's offer to stay on Earth as an honorary member of the Autobot Cause. She also grew to respect and trust the Human female Tessa Barry, whom was under the protection of her partner at the time. According to her records, she once worked alongside the Dimensional Overseer Outblast. That partnership ended after Windblade chose to leave the Dimension Guardians in order that she could be more active in protecting Cybertron from the tyranny of the Decepticons. Much like Shockdrop, Windblade sometimes partners with the Ancient Mini-Con Fireblade. Personality Windblade initially appears to be a rather vain Autobot who is not above commending her own abilities, and has a habit of giving nicknames to her allies. She was originally very friendly and trusting toward those around her, until an incident involving the Dimension Guardians and Outblast prompted her to lose that trust and become hostile to 'Bots she doesn't know. She does however, entirely trust Shockdrop, whom she has become rather close to. When befriended, Windblade can be very friendly, caring and cooperative in battle. Powers and Abilities Windblade is equipped with advanced tracking systems that enable her to sense Decepticons where standard equipment is lacking. She is a rare case of an Autobot capable of flight, though it seems to be limited to her vehicle mode. Her wing turbines can deliver concussive blasts capable of stunning enemies, and she carries dual handles which can each produce a powerful energy blade. She is also a skilled hand-to-hand fighter. Her skills with a Sword are impressive, to the point she was able to keep up in single combat against a brainwashed Shockdrop. Notes * Windblade fights Shockdrop in a very similar way to how Bumblebee confronted Optimus in The Last Knight. Category:Good Guys